1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tie-down assembly with organization and storage accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art tie-down assemblies are well-known structures used in automobiles, trains, airplanes, boats, and the like for securing loads. Some prior art tie-down assemblies are fixedly mounted in a desired location, and others include a movable tie-down apparatus slidable along a track. Those having a movable tie-down apparatus typically comprise some type of locking mechanism that interacts with the track for locking the tie-down apparatus in a selected position along the track. Furthermore, the tie-down apparatus includes an attachment device, such as an eyelet, a loop, or a prior art solid-body cleat, to which the load is secured via a rope or other securing line attached to the load.